Just this Kiss
by little.earthquakes
Summary: To be or not to be? That's the question. Post Season 6. Short ONE SHOT. Of course JJ!


_**Hi guys. This is my second story written in english :)**_

_**This idea slipped into my mind while thinking about an authentic way to reconcile LL after season 6. Well I didn't find the right way yet but I at least wrote something that will hopefully help you to still invest in them. **_

_**Enjoy it. It's a short one shot and maybe kinda cheesy but nice to take a look ;)**_

_**Tell me what you think. Cuz I love feedback :D**_

_**Thanks to my beta 'cappuccino' **_

----------------------------

**Just this Kiss**

Why is it always moments like this that will stay forever in our minds? In our stupid, non-stop running memories? Mirroring pain and longing in the same frame, happiness still detectable in between? And why is it exactly this for what it's worth living for?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

First there is his warm breath. Butterflies tickling inside her belly. Then her eyes shut. They move closer and closer. Now just a few inches apart. Again their eyes meet. And all he is able to see is blue. A blue that tells him to stop. A blue that tells him not to cross the line. A blue which also calls him desperately to take a step closer. Just a whisper but he has to follow.

All she can feel is his nearness. All she is expecting is a word. Finally a word from him to tell her why they are not running away from each other like all the weeks before. Why they had stopped in the middle of the street. Not trying to find an excuse to avoid the other one. And why their feet didn't stop to go ahead. But there are no answers. There are just his deep blue eyes. Locking with hers. Telling her to stand still. Telling her to take this moment. And so she does.

Like a warm breeze are his lips when they catch hers. Like a smooth rain is his tongue when he finally enters her. And the dance of passion and need, desire and love crashes over their minds. Wild and full of sorrow does he slide deeper and deeper into her mouth. Taking control of their actions.

His hand is resting behind her head, pulling her closer every second. The other one grabbing her back near to his own heated body not willing to let her free. She tries to breathe in between the kiss. She needs to stay alive to continuing kissing. With all she can give. With all she wants to tell him how much she missed him. Her arms around his neck massaging his curls while his head is moving back and forth to kiss her in every possible way.

She feels her feet giving up. He so takes her in. How to handle his tongue dipping inside of her and out again while she tries to grip him? He gets her. She wants more. More of his kisses. More of the words he's putting into this kiss. More of his swollen lips. Hot and wet from her biting to keep him there. And so she lets herself sink into him. He will hold her. She knows. She's pulling him closer. If that is possible.

He hears her moans. Her desperate cries for him. And he needs this. He needs her so much. He had missed her every minute in the last 6 weeks. And he remembers how badly he wanted to touch her lips. Just one more time to take in her flavor forever. And he has to admit. She tastes so good. He so needs more of her. And so it happens that he holds her when he feels her weaken. Stepping closer. Making the kiss grow deeper.

She shivers. Tries to calm herself because his hands begin to roam up and down her side. But she can't. She feels herself tremble. Taking in his fingers on her soft skin. Feeling his liquid lips even more forcing her to kiss.

Is it possible? She gets goose bumps because of him. Oh how can he not enjoy this? How is he able to stop exploring all her senses. Grabbing her exposed flesh he frees by lifting up her shirt a little bit. Feeling every shiver that passes his fingertips while stroking her belly.

A gasp is formed by her lung. She has to steady herself. All of his motions are effecting her. And she can't hold back the breeze of oxygen which escapes her throat when his hand moves up a little higher. She grabs his arm tighter to keep herself from fading out. God. His scent is intoxicating her.

_Stand still. Don't move. I'm not yet done kissing you. _

His hands find the curves of her behind. His leg is stepping between hers. His tongue licking the inside of her. His lips nuzzling on her sweet kissing mouth. Reminding her once more how need can be shown. So he lets every peck grow deeper, turning it into a game of fighting tongues, overflowing everything with passion and desire. Could it last forever?

Her lips are moving slower now and at the same time trying to get more. Trying to hold all the emotions which are flying around in her stomach. Trying not to let the tear, which is waiting in her eyelid, to fall down. Trying not to disturb the moment they just created. But suddenly while wanting to get closer it happens. Reality is crawling back into her head. And then without any warnings her mind is overload with all those questions. Confusing her by staying there.

What will happen after this kiss? Will he forgive her for cheating on him? Is he going to stay with her for the rest of their lives? Or is it just this kiss that will last after all that's left? The last goodbye?

And so is his head spinning. Sorting out the reason for staying apart. Reading the pro list for being together over and over in his mind. Feeling this moment is real. Knowing that after it decisions would follow.

But for some reason they didn't look up. Neither were words leaving their mouths. There was no need for shaking away the loud knocks in their heads. Because that all didn't matter. As long as they would continue kissing they didn't need to answer these questions.

**_The End_**


End file.
